Eu e o mundo dos ricos
by Lolli02
Summary: Você planeja toda a sua vida até um determinado momento e quando esse momento chega as coisas não estão como deveriam. Sou Isabella Swan e minha vida mudou completamente quando eu entrei para esse mundo de ricos e milionários. Eu apenas não tinha notado isso, pelo menos não até ele aparecer e essa confusão toda começar.
1. Chapter 1

"Eu te amo não por ser quem é, não te amo por ser meu. Eu te amo porquê você é você e isso faz com que eu te ame, pela pessoa que sou com você e pela pessoa que você é comigo. Porque somos perfeitos um para o outro não importa o que nossas famílias ou as outras pessoas digam, se você estiver comigo eu estarei bem."

Eu estou chorando, estou quase me afogando em minhas lágrimas, estou soluçando como um bebê.

Estava tão profundamente envolvida que demorei para notar alguém tentando arrancar minha porta das dobradiças.

Sequei minhas lágrimas no meu moletom enquanto um monstro invadia meu quarto e batia meu notebook, antes que meu cérebro e eu saíssemos do meu estágio de choque já estava no corredor do meu prédio com o capuz cobrindo minha cabeça, tampando parcialmente minha visão e tendo minha porta tive tempo de dizer tchau para o Lion!

Abri a boca para reclamar, já tinha todo o discurso pronto. Ia começar com ela tentando quebrar minha fonte de renda e terminar com "eu sempre apoiei os seus planos.", porém eu olhei para a cara da Alice, minha amiga louca que me arrastou apartamento a fora, e eu juro os olhos dela pareciam duas esferas negras de pura raiva.

Isso foi dramático, mas quem liga?

Eu fechei minha boca, como a boa covarde que eu sou, antes dela arrancar minha alma do corpo.

Se eu sou exagerada? Sim.

Quem eu sou?

Isabella Swan, 26 anos, formada em literatura, trabalhando atualmente em um projeto de e Book para a "minha" editora, a

editora na qual eu trabalho e paga minhas contas, pele branca, olhos castanhos, cabelo escuro e cacheado, 1,60.

Sim eu sou baixinha, não eu não tenho problemas com isso.

O fato é que a Lice está me arrastando como se eu fosse uma obesa depressiva que não sai de casa a uma semana, o que é um absurdo!Não sou obesa, nem depressiva e eu só estou sem sair de casa a três dias.

Quando consigo reunir coragem suficiente para enfrentar Alice, e eu acho que ela está um pouco mais calma, olho para ela.

O que? Esperava um discurso? Anos de amizade fizeram com que pudéssemos conversar muito bem apenas com olhares e nesse momento eu estou olhando-a com a minha melhor cara de "mas que merda acabou de acontecer?"Alice bufa e aumenta a velocidade em seu Porsche, indo em direção a parte rica da cidade, onde ela mora.

Não me leve a mal, Alice é uma amiga maravilhosa, tem um coração de ouro e entende meus exageros, mas ela é um pouco, um pouquinho só, metida.

Nascida, criada e atualmente localizada na alta sociedade ela não poderia ser muito diferente, eu agradeço todos os dias por ela ter uma boa índole e não ter titica na cabeça como algumas dessas riquinhas metidas que conheço.

Alice e Rosalie são minhas melhores amigas, o que é estranho se você levar em conta que elas são as herdeiras das mais ricas famílias dessa cidade.

Tudo começou porque eu ganhei uma bolsa em uma universidade de renome e acabamos as três na enfermaria depois de um... problema.

O fato é que essa suposta fada com alma de diabinho estava lá com Rosie e ficamos amigas, ao longo de pelo menos 6 anos de amizade aprendi que a baixinha fala quando tiver que falar.

Sim, eu chamo a Alice de baixinha porque ela é! Ela é 5 centímetros menor que eu e eu aprovo muito isso.

Como eu disse ela falou, assim que descemos do seu "humilde" casa a alguns passos de distância foi logo alcançada enquanto ela atravessava marchando em seus saltos de 8 centímetros pela garagem e eu tenho quase certeza de ouvir um eco dos seus xingamentos.

-Alice! Mulher respira! Você é muito nova para morrer. Agora me conta o que aconteceu.

-Aquele filho da...

-Essa parte eu entendi, Alice, quero saber quem é o vadio, desumano... Quer saber? Você precisa do Jack.

Vou para a cozinha arrumo dois copos, completo os dois com uma dose de bebida e vou para a sala onde Alice já está largada em uma vira todo o conteúdo do copo rapidamente e bebe também o que deveria ser meu.

-Edward Anthony Massen. Anote esse nome Bela, eu vou acabar com a vida desse desgraçado.


	2. Chapter 2

Precisei de um segundo para assimilar sua sentença de morte ao indivíduo.

E não qualquer um diga-se de passagem. Estamos falando do nada mais nada menos CEO e dono de uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do estado, que Sá do continente!

Já ouvi falar dele, é claro, mas nenhuma das meninas nunca teve nenhuma proximidade com ele, apesar de parecer que todo mundo cuja conta bancária seja alta possui algum parentesco, de alguma forma.

-E eu posso saber o que ele fez para merecer a sentença de morte?

Estou bancando a racional aqui e implorando por dentro para ela não se enfurecer comigo.

Ela pode ser baixinha, mas bate com uma força surpreendente, eu posso dizer isso pelos muitos hematomas que ela já deixou em mim, logo estou apenas me protegendo.

Quando seus olhos se acendem com raiva novamente eu penso "merda, agora é o meu fim".

Graças aos céus, a tecnologia e ao time perfeito de Rosalie, meu pescoço está, temporariamente, fora da reta.

Bom, foi o que pensei até ouvir a porta se fechando com violência, quando o som dos saltos batendo no chão e seus assustadores olhos azuis entraram em cena, digamos somente que perdi aquela certeza do meu pescoço ser ligado a cabeça.

Alice se levantou como um raio, enquanto Rosie parou na frente dela em toda a sua imponência de 1,80, eu como a garota esperta que sou trouxe a garrafa para sala e trouxe também uma garrafa de vinho e taças, por precaução.

Quando elas estavam a muito tempo no negócio do olhar eu resmunguei um pouco antes de empurrar cada uma delas para uma poltrona e empurrar um copo em suas mãos.

-Agora, meninas, me digam, porque devemos matar o CEO da Matec?


	3. Chapter 3

-Desgraçado!

Berrei a plenos pulmões na sala da Alice, apesar de já estar várias horas mais tarde e de já termos acabado com aquele vinho, droga acho que não tem outro Merlo no estoque.

-Isso mesmo, Abelhinha, o filho da puta decidiu que a companhia dele precisa expandir e para isso ele nos deu duas opções: vendermos nossa empresa para ele ou tê-lo como concorrente.

-Meninas, não me digam que vocês cogitaram a ideia!

-Nunca!

Respondeu uma Rosie de voz enrolada

-Eu prefiro perder meu colar de pérolas negras a vender minha empresa para aquele imbecil.

Viu o que eu disse? Boas pessoas, mas ainda assim ricas.

Alice estava estranhamente quieta, apesar de que podia estar dormindo depois do tanto que bebeu.

Cara isso vai dar uma puta ressaca amanhã.

-Tive um ideia. Vocês não vão gostar.

Alice teve uma ideia bêbada e ainda assim parece incrivelmente sóbria, nada de bom sai disso.

-Precisamos fazer ele se sentir ameaçado, mostrar a ele quem está realmente no controle desse jogo. Precisamos cerca-lo e enfrenta-lo.

-E como faremos isso?

Alice e Rosalie trocam um olhar, um olhar que eu conheço muito bem, um olhar que dispara um sinal vermelho na minha cabeça e a mensagem "está fudida".

-O que vocês aprontaram agora?

Elas estão com sorrisos maníacos e eu realmente espero que a minha pessoa não esteja envolvida.

Há quem eu quero enganar? Estou metida nisso até os ossos.

Olho em volta e penso seriamente em pedir ajuda ao Jasper que está no andar de cima, para que possamos ter nosso momento de menina.

Observação importante: Jasper é o marido da Alice, eles se casaram há alguns meses, pouco mais de dois meses para ser sincera, apesar de já morarem juntos a quatro anos, logo após o término da faculdade. O cara é um amor, reservado e entende nossas loucuras, não é para menos que casou com Alice.

Tenho para mim que ele é meio maluco também, só é mais discreto.

Quando as duas se colocam uma em cada um dos meus lados, minha cabeça lembra imagens de predadores cercando suas presas e imediatamente busco rotas de fuga.

Quando estou preparada para correr e cair a toda no chão a campainha toca e eu nunca me senti tão feliz em ver o Ursão.

(N/A): Então galera bonita, minha primeira fic aqui e eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com o site. Se eu estou batendo cabeça? Um poucão! Ainda mas com as aulas da faculdade, projetos, trabalho, vish! Por isso a postar é mais que irregular ok? Só que também não há coments, logo sem coments, sem vontade, sem vontade sem texto. Sorte de vcs que já tenho um montão pronto. Beijos, Lo.


	4. Chapter 4

Assim que ele entra eu pulo da cadeira para o seu colo, você pode achar isso estranho, mas não entre nós.

Emmett, ou Ursão, é o noivo da Rosie e irmão gêmeo da Alice, parece mais meu irmão do que dela já que assim como eu ele tem os olhos escuros, diferente da Alice que tem olhos verdes.

Emmett é um verdadeiro gigante. Com mais de 1,90 de altura ele é facilmente confundido com jogadores de futebol americano e lutadores, apesar de ele ser praticamente um pacifista, a única vez que o vi brigando com alguém foi quando um cara bateu na Rosie, Royce morte, como ele ficou conhecido, levou a pior surra da vida dele! Me admira que o cara ainda consigo andar...

Bom, eu e Emmett ficamos muito próximos por causa das meninas, ele queria reclamar delas, eu queria reclamar delas, nós dois tínhamos que fazer compras com elas... Experimente ficar duas horas sentada ao lado de alguém para ver se não ficam próximos.

\- Ursão! Me salva, elas querem aprontar comigo. Devem estar achando que tenho cara de Edchato Massen. Socorro, Ursão, salve a vida da sua irmãzinha!

-Bella, eu sou a irmã dele.

Resmunga Alice.

-Mas, sou eu quem parece irmã dele, aceita, fadinha, vocês dividiram o útero e nada mais.

Talvez eu esteja mais bêbada do que pensei.

Emmett começa a rir, gargalhar na verdade, enquanto me dá um abraço de urso.

-Abelhinha, por favor, vá dar aulas comigo. Preciso rir assim durante as aulas. Sim, o cara era professor. De Física e Mecânica. Surpreendente, não?

-Nem pensar!

Grita Rosie.

-Ah! Rosie, por favor, eu prometo cuidar dela, não deixo ela chegar perto de nada com vidro ou fogo.

Eu não sou um cachorrinho de estimação!

Eu ia falar isso, mas Emmett estava me esmagando em um abraço de urso, o apelido faz sentido agora?

-Não é isso, Mozão, nós precisamos da Bella para um trabalho.

Viu o que falei? Eu gostava do meu pescoço, ele nunca fez nada pra ninguém, nem torcicolo eu tive na vida! Prefiro ser a cachorrinha de estimação.


	5. Chapter 5

Ele me largou para segurar a Rosalie.

Isso sim que é casal compatível. Quando o Em abraça a Rosie não parece que ela vai sumir, eles são compatíveis apesar de ela ainda parecer pequena ao lado dele, mas também o cara tem quase dois metros, então...

Ele a levantou, agarrando seus joelhos e costas em uma posição de esposa recém casada.

-Temos que praticar. TUDO! Vamos mulher!

Ele pisca um olho para mim enquanto forma a palavra dívida com os lábios e vai embora levando-a entre resmungos e risadas.

Casal fofucho, doido, mas fofucho. Soltei um suspiro, admito! Sou uma romântica incorrigível.

-Você percebe a insinuação sobre sexo certo? Pergunta Jasper do meio da escada.

Minha cara devia estampar minha confusão porque Alice respondeu:

\- Quando ele falou "TUDO", - Ela imitou o irmão - ele quis dizer que ia foder. Entendeu Belinha?

Podia ter dormido sem essa. Mas é óbvio que ela não parou aí... Droga de proximidade!

-Agora o Jazz vai te levar para sua casinha e você vai se enfiar nos seus livros, amanhã nós conversamos agora eu quero fazer um muito de TUDO com meu maridinho.

Ela se vira para o Jasper : - Vá rápido.

Quando estávamos saindo da casa ouço Lice gritar com a cabeça para fora da janela:

\- Se você não entendeu quer dizer transar, ok? Transar muito!

Argh! Tapei meus ouvidos como se isso fizesse com que o que ela disse fosse apagado. Eu tenho certeza que nem a minha ressaca de amanhã vai me deixar esquecer isso!

-Merda! Eu resmunguei.

Jasper começou a rir e eu me enfiei mais fundo no banco de couro.

-Cala a boca Jasparzinho!

Sim, Jasparzinho porque ele é branco que nem um fantasma, o Gasparzinho.


End file.
